


Megalomania

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [25]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Both Erik's are perverts, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dominant Old Erik, Enthusiastic Consent, Erik Is A Handsome Shark, Erik You Slut, Erik has a power fetish, Erik is Evil, Erik is a pervert, Erik is a size queen, Erik is hung, M/M, Mild S&M, No Plot/Plotless, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Play, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Young Erik, You Have Been Warned, calling old Erik "sir", inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Because Michael is a sexy ginger shark, Sir Ian is a sexy dramatic grandpa, and the only thing better than porn with one Magneto is porn with two Magnetos. It's not like they  don't travel in time in the movies, and Erik, bless his slutty pervert heart, is enough of a megalomaniac whore to have sex with himself. No plot required.For the prompts: "sir", "perfection", metal sex toys, begging, selfcest, Old Erik topping.





	Megalomania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

"We could enjoy ourselves", says his older self, fond and pensive and with a sort of class that he finds really hot but doesn't believe he will ever possess - and really, if he turns out like that in fifty-ish years he has nothing to fear, he's pretty hot for a guy that ancient.  
They found each other in a quiet moment of downtime while the others are away, played chess until Young Erik got sick and fed up with losing.  
"I could show you things you don't even know you like. Uses of your power you never thought of."  
"Tempting."  
"Don't tell me you never thought of fucking yourself. I know you're enough of a megalomaniac - and enough of a pervert and a size queen."  
Erik - younger him, anyway - blushes. Not like he never thought of riding an exact copy of his own cock. Not like he hadn't thought of fucking definitely too people and objects in definitely too many ways and positions. A blatant proposition from his older self is bizarre, but definitely not unwelcome.  
Which is ultimately how they end up in bed.  
Young Erik discovers older him does indeed know several things about erogenous zones on his body he never dreamed of, tricks with his tongue that make the younger man see stars and moan helplessly. Before too long, he spills into his future self's mouth, Old Erik smiling smugly as he swallows.  
"That was uh fuck. Wunderbar", Young Erik manages, throat dry and brain still somewhere below his waist.  
"I agree, my dear boy. However I would like to continue, if you are so inclined."  
Soon, Young Erik finds himself bent over the table, hands encircled in metal to hold him down, legs encircled in metal to keep them spread, cock and balls in an elaborate metal cock cage, the snugness comfortably uncomfortable.  
Spread out, tied up and ready to be fucked. What slides into his body, though, is not a cock or a finger or even a tongue. Instead, a lubed metal probe, shaped like a cock and as thick as his finger, slides into him, burying itself deep before withdrawing to thrust back in again immediately. And again, a teasingly, maddeningly slow rhythm that has him moaning and cursing. It takes him a while to notice the probe expanding inside him as his body accommodates it - growing slowly as his walls stretch, pressing into his prostate and teasing his rim, and the cock cage is now big enough to accommodate his erection, though too snugly to allow him to come.  
"Nice, isn't it?", Old Erik says conversationally. "To have a toy in you exactly the size and shape you need at the moment."  
Young Erik gasps then, curses, tries to use his power on the cock to make it move, make it fuck him hard. His older self chuckles, permitting it, but tightens the metal straps on his cock instead, the discomfort edging into slight, somewhat arousing pain. Old Erik's face and tone are still calm and fond.  
"Fuck yourself to your perverted heart's content, my dear boy, but they only way you're coming is on my cock. And the only way you're getting my cock is if you beg nicely to ride me."  
"Fuck yes," exclaims Young Erik, arousal pooling in his belly, fingers curling, dildo slamming into his body hard in in his telekinetic, if not fully conscious, grasp.  
"Please, sir, let me ride you! Let me come on your cock!"  
"'Sir'. I like that. Why don't you beg me some more, dear boy?"  
"Please, sir. I want to ride your cock until I come!"  
The dildo, restraints and cock cage all vanish, leaving him close to orgasm and desperately empty. When he turns around, Old Erik is sitting there, looking perfectly calm except for the way his dick is standing up to its full considerable size, dripping a little at the tip. It's a very nice dick. After all he has the same one.  
Young Erik climbs into his lap, sits down on the cock in one stroke, moaning when it fills him, panting as he rises back up, riding his older self with abandon - and now that they are both this close, he can feel a resonance in his body, a vibration that his metal sense picks up and amplifies unconsciously.  
"Oh fuck, I'm..." manages Young Erik but before he can finish, or, indeed, finish, his old self grabs his cock at the root, stopping his orgasm. He can feel the thwarthed spasms, almost painful, feel his body telekinetically lifted and dropped onto the large dick in his ass, each thrust with more force than the last. Finally, fucking finally, the grip on his cock is released and he is allowed to spill, dimly registering Old Erik coming inside him, hot and perfect.  
"Perfection", manages Young Erik when he finally feels up to staying a sentence. "Huge cock, huge power, intimate knowledge of my deepest perversions - fucking perfect."  
"Thank you, my dear boy", says Old Erik.  
"You could give up smoking though", he adds when Young Erik reaches for a cigarette, "I want to still be able to get it up at ninety."


End file.
